1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to Universal Plug and Play (UPnP) technology, and more particularly, to a telephony method using UPnP.
2. Description of the Related Art
A UPnP network includes Controlled Devices (CDs) connected to and controlled by an Internet Protocol (IP)-based network, and Control Points (CPs), which are devices that control the CDs.
Based on UPnP technology, UPnP Telephony technology has been created, which transmits received call data to a third device, allowing a user to perform a call using the third device. Generally, a telephony terminal receiving a call serves as a telephony server, and a telephony device receiving call data transmitted from the telephony server serves as a telephony client. A telephony CP forwards the call received at the telephony server to the telephony client.
Additionally, in a car, in addition to using the car for basic transportation, a user may also enjoy various environments in the car. Consequently, infotainment has been developed, in which a user device receives various information by being linked to mobile devices in the car, allowing the user to enjoy multimedia such as music and video.